<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There aren’t any heroes by Minita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172522">There aren’t any heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minita/pseuds/Minita'>Minita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit smutty but only at the end, F/M, Mention of beheading, Post canon, Talk of the past, The Queen in the North visits Jon at the Wall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minita/pseuds/Minita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Sansa talk about the past and Sansa discovers something Jon has done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/ Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jon x Sansa Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There aren’t any heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Sansa stared hard at his ugly face, remembering how he had thrown down her father for Ser Ilyn to behead, wishing she could hurt him, wishing that some hero would throw him down and cut off his head. But a voice inside her whispered, there are no heroes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time has frozen still in Castle Black. It’s been five years since she was last here, cold and haunted. She has changed, as have Westeros, but these timber walls, these rotten roofs, they look the same to her. Not Jon, though. His face is weathered by the cold winds beyond the Wall. She knows he has been spending time with the Free Folk, wandering around, returning to Castle Black when it suits him, having refused being reinstated as a Lord Commander again.</p><p>He’s still young but she notices wrinkles already form around his eyes when he smiles, his wild curls free. No one would mistake him for a high born or even a knight but she knows him well. She loves him too. This man born a prince has saved her, saved the North, and saved all Westeros, refusing any glory or title.  He sits across her making conversation and drinking good wine, the one she brought with her from Winterfell for this, her first official royal visit to the Watch.</p><p>“Don’t you miss being Lord Commander, Jon?”</p><p>“Not at all. I wasn’t expecting praise but my authority was immediately contested. I didn’t enjoy dealing with Ser Janos and...”</p><p>Sansa coughs her wine. “Ser...Janos?”.</p><p>“Yes. He was in the Kingsguard, then he got sent here, and when he refused to obey me I had to execute him. Why so interested, Sansa?”</p><p>The memory of Ser Janos’s rancid smile is vivid, then in her mind his head rolls on the floor too. Jon. She could jump, and clap, and hug him. She can see the surprise on his pretty, lovely face when all she can say is “How?”</p><p>“I cut his head off.”</p><p>Sansa goes to him and brushes his cheek with her lips. “Thank you. Thank you, Jon.”</p><p>Jon looks at her, a million questions in his face. She explains nothing, because he grabs her face to kiss her softly on the lips. With his kiss her last walls fall, desire pours out like a waterfall. She sits on his lap kissing him on his forehead, on his nose and on his lips. Later that night as he enters her, her hungry body writhing under his, she whispers in his ear. “My hero. My true knight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>